Jasmine Flowers
by ma petite lili
Summary: She managed to survive and escape being an assassin, now she just wants to live to see her dream of meeting her brother become real. But without any information about him beside being an ex-assassin her dream seem to be impossible. Her new friends just might bring her closer to her dream, on the side of all the crazy adventures that is.
1. Prologue

**Jasmine Flowers**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi or it characters, I just own that characters I make up.

* * *

Pain and death.

' _Two thing that go together when one is an assassin'_ a white headed girl thought as she laid on the ground bleeding out of two long cuts on both of her legs, starting from her inner thighs and ending just above her ankles.

This girl was about the age of six and she was according to her masters useless compared to her older brother. A brother she had never met and that was not aware she existed or just didn't care about her. She didn't even know his name for crying out loud!

From what she understood of the situation her brother was the best assassin the order ever had and he had deserted that same order that they belong to years ago. The masters of the order had wanted to recreate the skilled assassin he was in her but she was dimed a failure. So they had slashed her legs and thrown her in the underground catacombs to die a slow death, and that was after they had striped her bare.

So here she was bleeding out naked among corpses. She had nothing on her to stop the bleeding and she couldn't see anything to help as there was no light. Wanting to live she felt around her with her hands, who knows she might get lucky and one of the dead might have clothes. Feeling nothing but the dirty stone ground she started to drag herself along to continue her search.

When she was about to give up was when she finally felt clothes on a dead body. Ripping it off the corpse was unpleasant and she felt that she was going to be sick. Despite what she felt dying was not an option she was going to entertain until she couldn't move anymore. Once she succeeded in getting the clothes off the dead she start on ripping then into makeshift bandages to cover her injured legs, after she shook off the dust of course.

Finished with the bandaging of her cut up legs the girl rested her head back against the wall. ' _Getting out of here will be hard even if I can deal with the pain, it's time I have to worry about'_ she frown at that thought worrying about getting out even as she briefly closed her eyes enjoying the wind blowing in her chin length hair.

With a shock she shot up with wide eyes as it hit her that the wind wasn't coming from the entrance. Along with shock came hope for this could be her chance to live. With a determined face she put all her energy into getting up and walking. And so with both hands on the wall to hold her up she stepped carefully into the dark in the direction of the wind and hope.

With tears falling from her eyes Jasmine smiled as she stared out into the light and her freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hot" groaned a collapsed young women of the age of fifteen in the desert. This was just not her day, Jasmine thought to herself with another groan. She just had to forget to bring enough water with her to cross the desert, because dammit she should know better than that by now having traveled for the past nine years.

"Hey, are you ok miss?" a young man's voice called out just above the near unconscious form of Jasmine.

Squinting her eyes open Jasmine spotted a blonde teenage boy about the age of seventeen with concerned golden eyes leaning over her. Looking around her she spotted a wagon to her far left and came to the conclusion that the boy had "Water" she croaked out the word.

"Oh, here" replied the blond handing her a water jug "What are you doing out here? And what happened?"

Grabbing the jug Jasmine began to drink soothing her parched throat. Sighing as she removed the jug from her mouth Jasmine looked at her unlikely savior. He had stopped his job just to check on her and it looked liked it might have never occurred to him to just leave her here judging from his expression of genuine concern. She owned him a debt now so she guessed he deserved the truth, no matter how embarrassing.

"I'm a traveler and I just forgot to pack enough water for this trip." Jasmine smiled sheepishly up at him.

The boy looked relieved and replied "That good… Not that it good you forgot water! But just good that bandits didn't attack you. Um, I'm Alibaba, nice to meet you." The blonde smiled a bright smile that struck Jasmine by how much kindness was in it and that it was directed at her, cold, unfeeling, assassin Jasmine.

Reaching up Jasmine grasped the hand the blond… no his name was Alibaba stretched out to her and let him pull her up. "My name is Jasmine and I thank you for saving my life Alibaba" she spoke as she felt her smile become more genuine.

"Well it nice to meet you Jasmine. Do you want a ride to Quishan?" offered Alibaba gesturing to his wagon that now that she looked jasmine could tell was coming back from a delivery for it was empty of goods, but not the necessary traveling gear.

"If it's not too mush trouble, I don't have much money just enough to get a cheap meal."

"It alright keep your money, I'm the one who offered" replied Alibaba as he headed towards the wagon with Jasmine following a minute after.

Once on the road to Quishan he interrupted the peaceful atmosphere to ask," So you don't have anywhere to stay the night?"

Bewildered at the reason for what she saw as a pointless question Jasmine nodded her head and let out a "yes."

"Because if you don't have a place to spend the night you could stay at my place till you need to leave at least if you help with some jobs every now and then."

Shocked at the kind offer Jasmine turned to stare at Alibaba who had a serious and cunning face on. Despite his selfish desire, which she could understand for she was using him for a place to stay same as he was using her for a worker, there was an underlined kindness to his request and she could tell that being cruel would never cross his mind if she accepted.

Letting out a real smile, thus small Jasmine said, "It's a deal."

Alibaba let out a laugh and confirmed, "It's a deal." Together the blonde and the white head talked and laughed the rest of the way on the road now that the wall of being strangers was brought down by an agreement between them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a disaster, a sign of the apocalypses level disaster. Jasmine couldn't believe what was happening to her. It had to be the end of the world if what was happening was really happening. But no matter how much she denied it all the signs were pointing to one thing, but still she denied it at much as she could. Because she couldn't be getting _attached_ to that clumsy fool know as Alibaba, she just _couldn't_.

For she was a creature that didn't get attached because getting attached meant having something to lose, something that can be used against you, and it meant getting hurt.

Whispers of _'You can't always be all alone forever'_ battled against the ghost of ' _Monster'_ before Jasmine pushed them to the back of her mind not wanting to deal with the past when there was a future to look forward to.

But the whispers were right in a way she was getting close to Alibaba in a way that can almost be called friendly. She knew that logically she should leave and continue her travels, she had a promise and a dream to fulfill, but something about the blonde had her wanting to stay. He was like a burning sun that shined the way in her world of shadows and darkness. That trait of his made her want to protect him from the moment she first met him, something that had increased these last few months she had lived with him.

The first few days were an adjustment to both of them. Since her clothes were a dirty simple tan long sleeves dress that ended a little above her knees along with filthy bandages that entirely covered both her legs the people of Quishan thought her a slave at first. That idea had gotten a blank stare from her and a forced smile out of Alibaba who cheerfully went on to correct the assumption. Even thus he was perfectly polite about it Jasmine could see that behind his mask of cheerfulness was a rage at the very idea of her being a slave. If that was because he was angry for her or at the concept that he would own a slave she didn't know, but the fact he was upset at all was strangely compelling to her.

His house was a one-room house, but there was a sheet that Alibaba used once in a while to separate the room in two whenever they needed privacy. They got used to living together fast when Jasmine started helping with job. They were tiring jobs like loading and unloading heavy good from or to caravans and when the jobs were quick like running a message they had to do multiple jobs. In the end on any day that they were working they crash straight to sleep the minute they got a roof on top of their heads. This made what would have been many embarrassing and awkward moment mean very little.

This was around the time Jasmine did something she tried to avoid; she got into a comfortable routine and started to enjoy herself. Missing that fact (' _willfully dismissed it_ ' spoke a whisper) she stayed in one spot for longer than usual which led to her situation now of becoming fond of the blonde fool calling himself Alibaba.

"Jasmine" called the voice of her dilemma as he entered the room.

"Yes Alibaba" Jasmine replied as she turned around to face the blonde and paused. Alibaba had an uncertain air about him most likely do to what ever he had hidden behind his back. Which brought her back to her previous thoughts, as he was being genuine about his feeling something he had only started doing not long ago without putting up an act and only with her.

Noise broke her out of her thoughts and made her pay attention. Shuffling his feet Alibaba seemed unsure how to go about what ever he had planed. Taking a deep breath he relaxed and spoke with confidences "You looked annoyed when people payed attention to your hair so when I saw this I thought you might like it."

In his outstretched hands was a simply yet beautiful light purple headscarf. Jasmine felt her eyes widen as she brought up her hands to grab the scarf. She had never been given a gift before only traded goods.

"You don't like it?" questioned a suddenly nervous Alibaba. It was at that point that Jasmine realized that she had been blankly staring at the scarf that was now in her hands.

Looking up Jasmine let out a small smile that was more real and happy then all others she had up till now graced the blonde with. "No, I love it. Thank you Alibaba." She replied with her eyes closed, head tilted, and her smile still upon her face.

' _In the end I can't bring myself to leave him. It might be time that I try something different"_ thought the white headed girl gazing at the blond who without trying was getting behind the barriers she had constructed around her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks after receiving the scarf from Alibaba, Jasmine could no longer deny that she was starting to consider him as a companion if not yet a friend. Having never allowed herself to stay in one place long enough to grow attached to someone the experience was eye opening to the white headed girl.

In fact the two teens were getting along much better now as some of the remaining tension had disappeared after the gift was giving. So much so that Jasmine was considering telling Alibaba about her past and asking to be allowed to follow and stay with him. They were only passing thoughts but they were happening more often then not so she had put more thought into it and came to the conclusion that her desire to follow the blonde fool scared her so she decided that unless something happened she was leaving at the end of the week.

"What! You're leaving." Of course Alibaba didn't take the news well. This was nothing new but a part of Jasmine was pleased that her departure was upsetting the blonde. Not to sure if that feeling was a good thing she pushed it out of mind to deal with the present issue.

"Yes, by the end of the week," Jasmine responded politely but distantly to separate herself from the situation as her heart wasn't into the notion of leaving either but her mind and past experiences was screaming that staying was a bad idea.

"But why? I thought that you were settling in alright," splattered Alibaba trying to mask the hurt he was feeling.

"I was and it nothing against you Alibaba but I'm a traveler and staying in one place is not something I'm comfortable with. I have already stayed here longer then I normally do and I just feel like…" her words failed her as she struggled to express how caged she was starting to feel.

Alibaba face crumbled into a sad expression "Like you should be moving. I understand and I won't stop you but how about we go on one last caravan delivery job together" he smiled widely but Jasmine could detect a hint of anger and pain under the acceptant in his golden eyes.

She accepted the offer thinking that it would be a nice last memory of the boy who was the first to make her reconsider her policy of never staying in one place and of never getting attached to another human being.

A few days later and it was clear Alibaba was going to make the most out of this as he had managed to get them a job delivering supplies to a town a good distant away as the sole caravan driver. The job would last a good two days to and back and allowed them time alone to say good-bye.

The ride to the town was silent and awkward at first as the two occupants struggled with themselves, Alibaba with his selfish desire to stop Jasmine from leaving him alone again and Jasmine with her feelings of being caged with the want to stay and remain by Alibaba's side. It was when Alibaba randomly blurted out "That cloud looks like Budel wearing a dress" that the tension evaporated in sheer bewilderment. Then Jasmine turned to stare at the cloud in question and choked as she tried to repress her laughter, it did indeed look like the fat wine loving marchent. Soon the cart was filled with the hysterical laughter of the both of them as Alibaba joined in when Jasmine gave up on holding in her amusement.

The rest of the ride was comfortable and full of jokes between the blonde and the white head. But still neither of them risked speaking of Jasmine's coming departure even if that was what they really wanted to speak about. So for the day they would merely pretend that everything was fine, something neither of them minded. That night they arrived at their destination safely and spend the night in their caravan.

They were gone the next day after they made the delivery and were payed. On their way back the mood was more serious as they both thought about how to breach the topic they left alone the previous day. But fate was against them at that moment because just as Alibaba seemed to come to a decision and facing Jasmine opened his mouth to speak they were attacked.

The bandits were fast and numerous allowing them to surround the caravan in seconds. Seeing that they were outnumbered Jasmine reached to grab one of the many throwing knifes hidden in her dress when movement from Alibaba made her stop. The blonde had his hands in the air and was wearing his mask of false cheerfulness she had seen him using when dealing with their arrogant noble clients, telling her that he was going to cooperate with the bandits while trying to talk them out of trouble. Not liking the situation she followed Alibaba lead and raised her hands.

"Well well well, what do we have hear? You boy give us all your money and goods," said what was apparently the leader of the bandits to Alibaba. The man approached the cart with a sword in his hand pointed at the blonde.

"Here, this is all we have so we'll be on our way," replied Alibaba with a forced smile handing the bandit the money this job had earned them.

"I don't think so," spoke the bandit having spotted Jasmine and was eyeing her with lust, "hand over the girl and we might decide to sell you as a slave instead of killing you boy."

"What! No you have your money so why don't you be on your way" Shouted Alibaba outraged at the thought of what the bandit planned to do to Jasmine. But as soon as he had protested he was grabbed by bandits.

Meanwhile Jasmine mind had shut down as she heard the threat to the blonde she had grown attached to, and yes she wasn't denying it any longer. Without any care to her own life she threw her knives at the bandits holding Alibaba and killed them. She then proceeded to kill all the other bandits around her, her aim always true.

"Stop or I kill him!" shouted the leader with his sword at Alibaba's throat, the blonde staring in shock at the ruthless assassin side of Jasmine that she hid from him. Dropping the throwing knifes that were in her hands the white head raised her hands. The moment the bandit relaxed his grip on the blonde in his grasp was when Jasmine striked. She threw her hands out releasing two throwing knives older and in better condition then the others, attached by red wires from under her sleeves. Using the wires Jasmine directed the knives to encircle and yank the sword away from the bandit. Alibaba used the distraction to unsheathe his own knife and knocked out the bandit.

Jasmine realizing that she had massacred the bandit in front of Alibaba stared at him in fear as she fully comprehended the situation fully expecting to have the trust she had allowed herself to place in Alibaba be broken. _'This is why I don't get close to people, they always reject this side of me the side that makes me a monster'_ she thought reaching up to clench the headscarf she had taken to wearing since Alibaba gifted it to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jasmine stared in fear at him, Alibaba was processing what had just happened. The white headed traveler that he saw as a friend had just killed all the bandits without any trouble and she had done it because his life was threatened. ' _She was amazing,'_ the blonde thought, ' _But…_ '

"Your hurt!" Alibaba exclaimed as he appeared in front of Jasmine fussing about a cut on her cheek that she hadn't noticed. This surprised her as she had expected fear or anger not genuine concern for her and even more bewildering to her was that she was happy at his worry.

"It's just a scratch, I don't even feel it," She responded automatically to his concern. She was telling the truth she couldn't feel the cut she just didn't tell him that she had been beaten up enough as a child that she built up a pain-tolerances so high that she almost never felt any pain anymore.

"Still lets go back home," Alibaba said offering his hand to her.

Not believe what was happening but not wanting to lose the boy who made her feel hope Jasmine grabbed his hand and let herself be led to the caravan.

They were silent on the ride back to the town neither willing to break the atmosphere.

"You know when I took you in I tried to convince myself that I was doing it to earn more money, but the truth is I was lonely and wanted a friend," Alibaba started with a serious face as he kept staring ahead. "I grew up in the slums of Balbadd with my mother and two friends who were like siblings. My mother got sick and passed away leaving us to fend for ourselves. My friend fell into a bad crowd and resorted to stealing refusing to have us help him. Then one day the King came down to the slums and told me that my mother had worked in the palace and that I was his son. After a fight with my friend I went to the palace. For years I was an outsider there. I snuck out once to see the slums and met my friend again. He got me drunk and had me followed back to the palace so he could know about the secret passageway that I used. The next time I saw him the palace was on fire and he was robbing the royal treasury. The King, my father died that day and I left Balbadd. That's why I want to conquer a Dungeon so I can make up for my mistake. But that night my friend's betrayal hit me hard and I haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone for fear of it happening again," he stopped and turned to look into Jasmine's eyes.

"But despite my fear I grew to like having you around and started considering a friend. So you don't have to speak of what happened back there and no matter what your past is I will not care because I will always call you my friend." Alibaba finished with a wide smile aimed at her.

Jasmine went wide-eyed at his confidence in her. He considered her his friend and he didn't expect her to share her past? This boy was really one of a kind. And if the warm feeling in her chest had anything do to being called his friend then she might never leave his side. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she decided that he deserved the truth from her.

"I never had friends before but if after my story you really still consider me your friend then I will learn to be yours," Jasmine said.

"I will not change my mind," Alibaba declared determinedly

"Very well. I was born into an assassin order called Sham Lash and trained as an assassin from birth. I was told that I was born to replace my older brother who was one of the best assassins in the order by a young age but he betrayed the order. Do to his actions I was trained harder and taught to not make attachments. Despite my better training I failed at a task when I was six that my brother had succeeded at the same age. I was considered a failure and had my legs slashed and left to bleed out in the catacombs. I managed to escape and was found by a pasting traveler who nursed me back to health. Since I couldn't walk by myself for up to a year he took me with him on his travels. Even when I left him as soon as I could walk by myself I found myself continuing traveling. Do to being taught not to get attach I never stayed long in one place. And that's my story," Jasmine finished fixing a questioning look to the blonde beside her.

"I told you that no matter what you told me that I would still be your friend and you being an assassin changes nothing. So friends?" Alibaba asked with a smile.

Laughing Jasmine answered, "Yes friends. Why don't we change our deal while where at it? I'll follow you and help you to achieve your dreams if you stay the same compassionate person you are and help me find my brother I have something I want to tell him. Do we have a deal my friend?"

"Yes we have a deal my friend and I'll stay as someone that you want to follow," the blonde returned a laugh of his own.

"Ah good cause if you don't I'll slit your throat," replied the assassin with a cheerful smile on her face and a dead serious aura around her.

"Ha ha," Alibaba laughed nervously with a feeling of dread.


End file.
